


Open Your Eyes

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvid, HP - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry realizes how he feels about Snape, but it's too late. In the battle against Voldemort Snape has already died at Harry's hand. And now memories are all Harry has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Pairing:** Snarry  
 **File Size:** 24 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Open My Eyes"  
 **Artist:** The Rasmus  
 **Summary:** Harry realizes how he feels about Snape, but it's too late. In the battle against Voldemort Snape has already died at Harry's hand. And now memories are all Harry has left.  
 **Warning:** Lots of OTP trailer footage, character death, angst

[Download Open Your Eyes](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Open%20My%20Eyes.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Open Your Eyes on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2007/06/02/open-your-eyes/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Open%20My%20Eyes.wmv)


End file.
